moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeldur
Aeldur is a former ranger of the Farstriders turned mercenary who roams the lands of Azeroth and the Eastern kingdoms with his faithful companion Rondaran. Physical Description Standing at 64” tall and weighing 170 pounds Aeldur is fair skinned and has deep emerald green eyes. His hair is a crisp blond and he tends to keep it shoulder length.Often it is a tad messy, which is something he normally would not have let slip in the past; these days he could care less. He has a painted tattoo that is dark red along his shoulder that signified the countless scourge he killed during Third War. Often now it stays covered and unseen under the leather armor that he wears. Personality Often outspoken and honest to a fault Aeldur is not the typical socialite or voice of wisdom Sin'dorei that most would expect. While he always likes to think things through and most assuredly has a plan before he acts on something he is never affraid to speak his mind or go after what it is his hear desires. Some say his stronghead and heart will get him into a heap of trouble one day, and to that he simply shrugs his shoulders and smiles. History Born into a well off family Aeldur was the son of a merchant and a priestess and they resided within Quel'thalas. As a child Aeldur had a great love for the outdoors and the woods and would often go exploring. When he was old enought to wield a bow his father taught him how and together for many years they would take hunting trips together so they could gather their own supplies for his fathers leather goods shop back in the city. Over time Aeldur's skill with a bow grew and he was recruited to join the Farstriders as a ranger in training. With his parents blessings Aeldur left home and served with the Farstriders eventually making his way to the rank of ranger and helping to defend the High Elf homelands. All of that changed however with the start of the Third War. With Prince Arthas and his scourge ransacking and destroying Quel'Thalas Rudhredion lost everything he held near and dear; including his parents and a fellow ranger he had begun seeing, Earade. Not one to give up and shut down Aeldur answered the cry and took the name of a Sin'dorei and fought back against the scourge with his fellow rangers who survived. During the mourning process and some point Aeldur cut his hair short and also had a ancient war symbol tattoted onto his shoulder, a sign showing his dedication to eradicate the scourge. After the Third War had ended Aeldur stayed with the Farstiders to held protect the survivors and that which remained of their lands. Recently however things have changed in the ranks and thinking and Aeldur has found his fellow rangers to be vengeful beyond what is called for. He speaks little about the actual events beyond the killing of the few Trolls but when he does mention it his eyes grow sullen and sad. Now Aeldur left the Farstriders and together with his animal companion has taken up the mantle of mercenary. Quotes Trivia External links Category:Horde Hunter Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde